wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HWE: Thursday Night ECW Episode 1, KING OF VEGAS SPECIAL
Intro Dont Question My Heart plays and then JDUDE comes out JDUDE: We need an ECW GM, and since we are in the vegas casinos, to see who will be king of the casinos, we will use a wheel, to determine the GM of ECW JDUDE spins the wheel It lands on Boogeyman Boogeyman appears Boogeyman: Looks like I got a job back, and this will be the first match in the tournament, it will be (spins a different wheel) A SUBMISSION MATCH, against (pulls a slot machine) Grando Masses and... ZACK RYDER Match 1 Grando hits a crossface early in the match, but ryder powers out and goes for a rough ryder, but gets caught in a sharpshooter, Ryder taps Match 2 Rey Mysterio is shown backstage, and the wheel, it shows a Mask match He pulls the slot machine, and it will be against Cody Rhodes The match starts Mysterio goes for a diving seated senton, but gets caught into an alabama slam position Rhodes goes for an alabama slam, but gets caught in a hurricanrana into the second rope Ziggler comes out, and while the ref isnt looking, he hits a sleeper, but gets caught in the second ropes, Myserio hits an inverted 619, then Rhodes gets up, and Mysterio goes for the dive, but gets hit with a headbutt with Rhodes mask while it is still on, Rhodes takes off Mysterios mask DIVAS STRIP GAMES Sexay: To show our friendship with the HWE divas, we would like to play a game of strip poker Her0: Hosted by none other then me Her0 deals out first thing of cards Sexay announces its blackjack they are playing, Mina goes over Mina: Looks like I have to strip (takes off top) Then Jenny Sweet goes over Jenny takes off her skirt Her0: You know what, how bout we just play a diferent game, this will take way too long The divas agree Her0: How bout we play a little game of guess the card, heres how it goes, I will pick a card, if you get it wrong, you will have to strip Her0 gets a card from the deck Maryse: 3 of Hearts Her0 nods and picks a new card Mina: 5 of spades Her0 shakes no Mina takes off skirt Sexay: 5 of clubs Her0 nods no Sexay takes off her shirt and skirt, taking off more then needed Brie Bella: Is it a 7 of diamonds? Her0 nods yes Sexay: Wait a minut,e, how come we UNW divas have to strip in this Her0: Ladies Ladies Sexay and Mina strat stripping everyone else, and then all divas are getting stripped by another, until they are all naked and covering themselves up, it goes to the wheel Match 3 The Dudleys are standing by the whheel as they already did the slots, they spin the wheel ARM WRESTLING MATCH They go to the ring and lock up on a table Bubba Ray manages to get his hand underneath the table and punces D-von and wins the match Match 4 Matt Hardy and Rick Wild are standing next to the wheel and they spin it it lands on no striking match They go out to the ring and the bell rings Matt Hardy hits a twist of fate, but gets a groin shot by Rick Wild and he gets DQed Match 5 Matt Hardy and Rhodes are in the ring and the wheel is shown on submission Matt hits a twist of ffate early, but gets blindsided by Dolph Ziggler as he akes out the referee and then hits a sleeper hold on Hardy, Rhodes comes and takes the body of Hardy andputs him in a dragon sleeper Hardy taps Match 6 Bubba Ray is standing against Grando in a last man stabding match Bubba hits a shoulder blcok in the early match Bubba then goes to the top rope, but gets caught in a Grando Driver position and is hit with it 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,7,8,9,10 WE HAVE YOUR WINNER, GRANDO MASSES MAIN EVENT Grando and Rhodes are in the ring for this... STEEL CAGE MATCH Rhodes gets Grando in a headlock and throws him into the Cage Rhodes climbs the ropes, bounces off the cage and does a Beautiful Disaster to Grando Rhodes then goes for a Cross Rhodes Rhodes gets hit with a snapmare, into a Grandouch Grando pushes Rhodes face into the cage as he gives up